


Kitchen

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Funny, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, well you can see it as platonic or romantic it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Where Xiaojun and Yangyang struggling in kitchen in their dorm.(Or, it's just a short fluff without any plot.)
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 16





	Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> It's a drabble.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

“How I do this?”  
  


He turned around, to find out that Yangyang was holding the knife wrong way. His eyes widened at the sight of Yangyang holding knife. He approached and teach him the correct way hold it, he sighed in relief when he saw Yangyang hold it right this time.  
  
“You made me had a mini-heart attack, Yang.” He mumbled as he put his hand right exactly on his heart. Still feeling his heart pounding erratically from before, he can’t understand how Kun can let this boy hold a knife in the kitchen. He may spit fire from his  
mouth as a rapper, but he’s definitely miserable in the kitchen.  
  
“That’s not entirely my fault,” Yangyang muttered, as he chopped the onion. Xiaojun almost felt bad for him, but not anymore, the boy is still a brat for him.  
  
He was tempted to let his knuckles touched the boy's head, but decided to not to, as a good older brother.  
  
"It's not like you can cook either."  
  
Xiaojun takes back his earlier thoughts, he will definitely let his hands reaches the boy's stubborn head and let this boy learn a lesson from him.

“Come here you, brat!” He shouted as he chased Yangyang around the kitchen.

Laughter can be heard on the dorm that day with a bruise on Yangyang’s body for the reminder of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> If you like this leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
>  [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
